Bottled feelings
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona's been hiding her true feelings about ruling the kingdom and her future inside of her but suddenly explodes! Will she find the courage to tell somebody her feelings?


Bottled Feelings.

Ruling the kingdom it's a scary thought for any member of royalty especially for someone like me. My name is Fiona and am a princess of Far, Far Away. I'm Ogrese but used to be human but it's a long story so let's not go into that. For a while my parents have been ruling the kingdom with grace and devotion but now they want to retire. They plan to give the throne over to Shrek and me but I don't think it's a good idea. Don't get me wrong, I would love to rule this kingdom but I don't know how the kingdom would react to an Ogrese king and queen.

Shrek on the other hand is a little ecstatic. He keeps saying that we should have a policy to save other ogres like us from hunters but I'm not so sure. Running a kingdom is a hard place but secretly I don't want to but if I don't do it, my parents would be crushed. I can't let them down like that; I just can't especially since I'm also pregnant in a while with Shrek's child. They'd flip at that. Every time they mention running the kingdom, I feel like crying inside or very depressed. Shrek's noticed this but doesn't mention it. He's been telling me that it wouldn't matter if I told them how I feel. But they're expecting so much of me. I keep having bad dreams about it and my child living in a world of unhappiness and gloom. I always wake up crying but Shrek is there to make me feel better. He wraps his arms around me and the fear disappears. I always know that he will be there for me, no matter what.

Sometimes I ponder telling my parents how I feel about certain things but I'm afraid. Sometimes I must summon my inner strength to support me. I wake up from another dream, sweat pouring down my body. Shrek wakes up. He can tell by the look on my face that it was another bad dream. "You can tell me. I won't tell anybody if you don't want me to!" he tells me quietly as we hug gently. "I don't think ruling the kingdom is a good idea. Also I'm worried about being pregnant with your child! Plus my parents are driving me to distraction with this royalty stuff." I told him calmly. He nods his head at this and smiles at me. But suddenly I feel calm like the washing of waves on a beach. But in the morning my parents start all this royalty stuff again. I feel pretty angry inside. But suddenly the word throne sends me into hyper drive. "That's it! I'm tired of hearing this ruling the kingdom stuff day in and day out! I may be your child but being queen isn't what's right for me or my family! I'm sorry I'm married, I'm sorry I'm Ogrese but I can't rule especially when I'm giving birth to my child! I know you guys are getting old but you're asking so much of us! Besides I don't want hunters knocking at the palace doors night and day trying to slay us!" I exploded. Mom and Dad are shocked by this as I leave the throne room. I go into my bedroom and try to cool off. Suddenly Shrek comes in. There's a slight smile on his face. "That was cool but it freaked me out! I didn't know that's how you felt!" he says to me. I look at him sadly. "Yeah but I feel those all the time but kept them inside but I never intended to go off like that!" I tell him as I push some of my hair away. Tears run down my face as I fall asleep. A while later my mother comes in. She looks nervous. "Are you okay?" she asks me calmly. "Yeah I'm okay. It's just… those feelings inside of me have been building up and up so when Dad starting talking, I exploded. I'm really sorry. I must've disappointed you and Dad." I say to her. She smiles at me. "We're not disappointed honey. It's just… with your father and I leaving the throne, we wanted you to rule but I can tell this stress is making you snaky. Is everything okay?" she says to me quietly. I want to tell her how I feel but if I did, they'd be disappointed or something.

Anger and fire rage inside of me but I accidentally want to unleash all my feelings but it wouldn't work. Shrek then comes in. I then decided in my head that the only way to be free of these feelings is to tell him how I feel about every thing. After I do that, I feel good like the pain has faded. I realised that telling someone was better than hiding it inside. But my parents had been listening to this. They don't look sad or disappointed. They seem happy. They tell me that I should've told them a long time ago.


End file.
